Through Dark Eyes
by SparrowKing
Summary: What if Oberyn didn't fight for Tyrion? Oberyn lives but what of Tyrions fate? Will this new warrior have what it takes to free Tyrion? Or will his fate be sealed? [Rated M - for violence!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey before you read!

Well, this is an OC fanfiction, it's pretty obvious right now. But instead of starting right when Tyrion needs help, we're going to start when the trial first starts.

Let's begin

Lies Spun from Demon Spawns

Joffrey Baratheon, murdered at his own wedding, and by poison no less. It was a mercy way to die. Many people through out the seven kingdoms wanted him to go out in a sadistic way. Just to match his horrible personality. Poison, it was poison who brought this king down, and it was the gossip that spread through the lands like a plague, people cheering or mourning. An endless wave of emotion, one that was mixed and perverted to its very end.

It almost reminded one of the _Red Wedding_, Robb Stark and his mother, along with many other men were slaughtered like animals. Betrayed by a man they trusted, may the Lord of Light guide those lost souls. It was becoming obvious that not even weddings were safe.

When the news got the Demon he couldn't help but to laugh. The people he was sharing his table at weren't so pleased to see him laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it, though a part of him was pissed. That job of Joffrey's death was supposed to come to him when the ok was supposed to come from the Elders.

So after hearing the news, and after dinner with his _friends_, he bid them a farewell and left to go see the man who murdered the false king.

And here Demon sat, in a room filled with nobles, knights and guard a like, The right hand man, the Mother Queen and the new King. Demon was dressed up like the rest of the snobs, he wore their clothing, and blended in with them. It was easy, they all look, dress, and act a like.

He watched, his head turned with the rest as the doors opened and in walked Jamie, the King slayer, with his brother, the one who killed the king. Behind this newly king slayer was two more guards who walked about five feet away from the murderer.

Everyone was silent in the room as they walked, not a thing was said, and it almost felt like everyone was holding their breath, like if they were to breath, they would end up like Joffrey. Demon on the other hand was more relaxed than anyone in the room. He couldn't careless about the killer or what he had done to the dead king. Death was his life, things like these never racked his nerves

The silence was almost broken when someone yelled "_King Slayer"_. That was the word floating on every ones mind. Though he was a fool yelling like that, if he sat next to Demon, he would of got a hard nudge to the ribs. As the Imp walked pasted everyone the silence was filled with soft whispers. Everyone around could theoretically hear them as the conversation was spreading around the room.

When everything was set in their rightful place, the small man looked around the room, his eyes looking over everyone as if his fate had been sealed. And being with these nobles, it was already.

When the king stood, so did everyone in the room, which was common. Though Demon almost didn't stand up. This boy wasn't his king, Demon didn't feel there was a need for a king in his dark part of the realm. But nevertheless he stood up like the rest of them.

"I Tommen of the house Baratheon," The King spoke "First of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. do here by reques myself from this trail. Tywin of the house Lannister, hand to the king, protector of the realm, will sit as judge in my stay. With him Prince Oberyn of the house Martell, and lord Mace of the house Tyrell. And if found guilty, may the gods punish the accuse."

After the speech the newly king left with two of the guards walking behind him. These two guards were probably the ones who walked in with Tyrion, Demon actually, for the first time, didn't pay attention.

When the three judges came up and sat down, so did everyone else and the trail officially began. Demon sighed lightly just thinking that someone got to Joffrey before he did. But the Lord of light always had a way of playing things out...

"Tyrion of the hoe Lannister," Tywin spoke to his youngest son. "You stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?"

"No"

"Did your wife, the Lady Sansa?"

"Not that I know of."

"How would you say he died then?"

"Choked on his pigeon pie."

Demon couldn't help but to snicker at that, choking pigeon pie, that would of been a more better death to the old king. At least everyone would of gotten a laugh out of it. Demon knew the men in his order would of laughed their arses off if they heard that a king died by choking on pigeon pie.

"So you would blame the bakers?"

"Or the pigeons, just leave me out of it."

Demon had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Who wouldn't think that was funny? Well from the many victims that fell on his feet, or the few _friends_ he did have said he had a warped sense of humor. Which Demon never fully understood. He enjoyed most things people didn't find funny.

"The crown may call it's first witness." Tywin said obviously doing his best to hide his irritation.

The first witness was a man, a knight of sorts that claimed that The little Lannister man said things that were normally done when a brat needed to be put in his place. If it were Demon, he would of done the same thing, when a brat, no matter his rank in society, needed to be put in his place, a good slap and a few bad names normally worked.

But to this story there was more, another half that was forgotten. Apparently the dead king had a cross-bow pointed at the Lady Stark, while that same knight beat and ripped at her clothes. All Demon knew was that knight better not be alone when Demon was still here. The knights death wouldn't be swift, it would be long and merciless.

Demon was raised with a bunch of men that respected women. To hit of beat a woman with no reason ro a stupid reason always boiled Demon's blood. He would treat them with the same respect they treated the women they hurt.

The man that came up was know as Grand Maester Pycelle. He claimed that Tyrion plundered his poison-filled shop. He did confirmed that the posion that was used on Joffrey was the one stolen from his shop. He also pulled out a necklace Sansa Stark wore to the wedding, which was found on the body of Ser Dontos Hollard, who was last seen helping Sansa out of the wedding.

Which would be something Demon would of done. Even if she didn't do it, they would of pointed the finger at her. She was a Stark, and to this world a traitor, she was tortured by the Lannisters in anyway they deemed fit. Only if she met Demon before all this, all she would need to do was speak his name and his feet would swiftly carry out her command.

Next was the Mother Queen, who like the rest, spoke ill of the murderer. Saying that he would destroy her happiness. It almost felt like another side of the story was missing. A side that would never be told.

A man named Vary came out next sprouting a theory to the court. That Tyrion's marriage to Sansa made him more _sympathetic _to the North, a place where Demon was born and raised. No one needed to speak anymore it was already obvious where this was going. Tyrions Fate was already sealed. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey before you read!

Wow already, almost, so popular! Three followers and one favorite! I wasn't to thrilled about the first chapter. Alas it was written at a late hour, and going back over it there were things I needed to correct, but its out in the open so just bare with it.

Thanks for your support, and feel free to comment on how things are going in the story. Don't worry, I do not bite.

Let's begin

The Sweet Taste of Poisoned Words

"I did everything he wanted. Whatever he told me to do to him, whatever he felt like doing to me. I kissed him where he wanted; I licked him where he wanted. I let him put himself where he wanted. I was his property. I would wait in his chambers for hours, so he could use me when he was bored. He ordered me to call him 'my lion,' so I did. I took his face in my hands and said, 'I am yours and you are mine."

There was break in the trail, everyone already had form their groups talking about the horrible deed Tyrion did. Demon could help but to sit down, close his eyes, and listen to almost every conversation that took place. And they all ended in the same thing.

_"I hope he meets justice for the death of our dead King!"_

To bad no one really looks into the things as clearly as an assassin would look. Yes everyone knew that Tyrion had the most things stacked against him, and it would be easier to pin the dead kings murder on one the world had seemed to already hate.

But everyone was just as guilty as the real murder. Everyone had things stacked against them that could cause everyone to turn and hate. It could of been the young lady Stark, lord knows everyone assumed it because she ran. But from what Demon heard, she was to caring and kind to even think about murder.

It could of been the Mother Queen, the lord knows what she and her brother did to create such a monster. The deeds he has done to the kingdom, and what he did to entertain himself. But a mother like the Mother Queen would never hurt her child. She was after all still the mother.

It could have been the King's Right Hand Man. But Tywin was to smart to do an open killing like that. He was like Demon when it came to public figures dying, things were better in secret and where no traces could be found.

This trail had Demon's full attention, so far nothing was said in the defense of the Imp. Should Demon go up there and spill his knowledge on killing? No, he would be beheaded on the spot!

The woman who was up on the stand was not only Tyrion's whore, but also a chamber maid of the young Lady Sansa. It didn't take much to know the heart break in the room, the look he gave her. And even through her words, he looked heart broken. Something was not right, why was Demon the only one noticing this? Was he the only one with brains in this damn castle?!

It was the break that caused an uproar.

"I saved you, I saved this city, all your worthless lives. I should've let Stannis kill you all,"

Demon leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees, as he listened. The small man had his full attention now.

"Tyrion," The Right hand spoke, in an alarming fashion. "Do you wish to confess?"

"Yes, father. I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?"

Demon tilted his head slightly, a bit confused. So he did kill the king? Oh, this was starting to get unfair. No doubt he was glad someone murdered the bastard child, bred from brother and sister, but he was still angered that someone stole his prize from him.

But coming out clean like this? Demon was quite sure now that the small man didn't actually do a thing. From this trail everyone bad he's ever done was put against him, Demon assumed Tyrion's love, the whore, betrayed him. This wasn't such a good day for the small man.

"You admit that you poisoned the king?"

"No, of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime: I'm guilty of being a dwarf."

A twisted smile rose upon Demon's lips. A man as short as he was would always be on trail for his size. Because of his size people would look down upon him, they would poke and tease. Oh how it reminded the assassin of his days in training. Though he wasn't short, he just sucked at his job. That was until the Lord of Light touched him, and spoke soft words of power.

"You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

"Oh, yes I am, I've been on trail for that my entire life!"

The right hand sighed, having enough of this. "Have you nothing to say in your defense?"

"Nothing but this," he said "I did not do it."

He almost sounded like he was going to laugh.

"I did not kill Joffrey but I wished that I had! Watching your vicious bastard die gives me more relief than a thousand lying whores! I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you! I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it!"

The uproar got louder and people jumped to their feet angry and sprouting words that Demon didn't take into his mind. He simply closed his eyes and listened.

"I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder! And I know I will get no justice here! So I will let the Gods decide my fate. I demand a trail by combat."

Demon reopened his eyes and laughed into the crowd of yelling. A trail by combat? Oh yes, this just keeps getting better and better!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey before you read!

Four favorites and eight followers? Oh deary me! I feel so popular! SO here it is yet another chapter of Through Dark Eyes!

Let's begin

The Demon and the Imp

The whispers amongst the people said that whoever Tyrion got to fight for would have to go against the Mountain. Which means that no one will fight for Tyrion. Demon sighed sighly, there was no luck for the small Lannister man. No one in the world, besides the Hound, would go against that bulky man.

Even Demon had his doubts, he had a certain set of skills, he wasn't a warrior, knight, or solider. He was an assassin, he fought in the shadows, not on a battlefield. If he were to fight the Mountain, he truly would find himself an even match. But one swing and off goes his head.

With Mountain at the Mother Queen's side no one was going to fight for Tyrion. Demon flinched holding at his lower torso. The wound from two weeks ago only seemed to be getting worse. It couldn't be infected, he cleaned and took proper care of it. It was probably still sensitive.

The wound was from a Dire wolf, it was three big marks that stretched from the middle of his ribs down to his hip. Even Demon had days where he felt like showing off. And this was the Lord of Light punishing him for his foolishness.

Demon pushed himself to walk, the hall he walked down was dark, minus the small light that came from the candles. This wound could be easily fix, with some milk of the poppy things would do well.

Demon wore black, his cloak was black, and the hood drawn over his face. His shirt was more of a dark navy color, his trousers were black, and tight. Around his waist was a dark brown belt with small pouches attached to them. His boots were also black, just more of an expensive leather.

It was in the whore house he visited that he was going to fight for the dwarf. His order was all for justice, blood promises and the highest bidder. Tyrion needed justice, without he surely would be put to death over a simple misunderstanding.

The three ended up staring at each other, Demon honestly didn't think he would meet anyone here. Everyone was scared by the Mountain, so it seemed like a easy in, tell the Imp that you're going to fight for him and leave.

But here Prince Oberyn, and a guard stood. The guard was a little on the short side with a piggy face and a full on beard. He was slouched and looked as if any discipline he had learned was lost in the darkness. The prince on the other stood tall, he wore yellow and looked devilishly handsome.

"Ahh, Well this isn't going to work." Demon shook his head breaking the silence. "I have a faint idea why you are here Prince Oberyn."

"Yes, I have come to fight, is that you are here as well?"

The prince was cautious. Which was good, it was surprising that the guard wasn't questioning why a darkly dressed figure was going into Tyrion's cell. Demon was a darkly looking character, and many other people now wanted Tyrion dead because of what he did to the dead king.

"Yes, and I do intend to carry out why I am here." Demon took a step forward his hands falling to his side.

"Do you think you're suited to defend him?"

Demon hugged himself and bit his lip holding back a laugh that just barely escaped his lips. It was a twisted sounding laugh, one that could steer people into believing it was a laugh of evil.

"And you think **you're** suited for this Prince Oberyn?" Demon asked. "After all you do have a deeper connection here, and will be fighting the Mountain, the same man who what again? It seemed to have slipped my mind."

Demon cockily put his finger up to his lips pretending to be coy.

"Raped my sister, and killed her and her children." Oberyn clearly sounded irritated.

"Oh yes, something that doesn't matter to our history." Demon nodded. "So if you were to go against the Mountain, I can see you getting cocky, and being fighting men we both know what happens to cocky men who fight."

Oberyn reached his hands out as if his was going to strangle Demon, who clearly hit a nerve. All the dark haired male did was raise up his hand, which was now in Oberyn's face.

"Go back to your room Oberyn, enjoy life as it is. Forget that you ever came here, but do not forget your reason for fighting for Tyrion." A small purplish black glow came from Demon's hands and Oberyn stood still for a second, then without a second breath he turned around and started walking away.

Demon turned to the guard. "Lovely isn't it?" Asked shoving his hand in the guards face. "It was a gift from the Lord of Light. After my death his gave me many dark powers."

The door opened to darkness, and it didn't take long for Demon to make out a small shape of a man sitting against a stoned wall. Once the guard shut the door Demon spoke.

"Hello." He simply said still standing by the door. "I've come to pledge my life to you."

"And you are?" Tyrion asked peering into the darkness.

"They call me Demon. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey before you read!

Ahhh! im sorry you guys! I wasn't reading!

This story keeps getting popular and popular! To bad it's going to end soon...Or will it? It honestly depends if I want to back track to another part in the series and place Demon in there. Probably somewhere around the Red Priestess... :3

Let's begin

A Demon's Tale

"Demon?" The small man asked through the darkness. "What kind of name is that?"

Demon shrugged lightly, as if Tyrion could see him. He didn't answer just yet, instead Demon walked to the candles on the other side of the cell. Digging through his pockets for matches he answered. "A name one has to earn."

"And how does one go around and earn a name of _Demon_?"

"From the names of the people I've murdered."

Silenced reined over them while Demon rummaged through his pockets for his matches. But alas they were lost. He sighed deeply, looks like another conversation in the dark. So Demon sat down across from the Imp.

"It's what they yelled before they met darkness." He reworded as if Tyrion didn't understand.

"And you want to _pledge your life to me?_" He finally asked, not bothering to ask about just what Demon was hoping to do when he got up.

"Yes, I want to help you." Demon nodded leaving his hood up, he could of taken it down, Tyrion wouldn't have seen him, but comfort made him keep it up. "I know you didn't kill the dead king."

"Oh, and what evidence do you have?" He asked "From my trail, all the evidence has me pinned against the wall."

"Last I checked Poison was a woman's way to murder." Demon explained adjusting himself on the stone floor. "Killing that way is a lot easier to them. The most common is poisoning their husbands."

Demon laughed lightly at that, remembering a lot of joking being passed around the order about women and their poison. It would make no sense to an outsider, but to everyone in the order, it was a common knee-slapper.

"Womans?" He asked with a light sigh. "So i'm guessing your accusing my wife?"

Demon lightly shook his head. "No, Lady Sansa doesn't have a single murderous bone in her body. I know the Starks."

Well it was partially true, he worked closely around the Starks, they owned the North. And that's where Demon was raised and trained in the North, he knew the Starks from the others members in the order.

"Let me get your right." Tyrion said slightly taking in a breath. "You're from the North, you're a trained killer, or from what you've told me. You think my wife and I are innocent. Tell me, who are you really?"

That was a question Demon never heard in his life before. Who was he? Who was his parents, his siblings, his cousins, his aunts? Who did Demon grow up as? Who would he have been if he wasn't found by the Order? Or saved by the Lord of Light?

Breathing in he spoke. "I'm no one, just a walking corpse. A person with only one set of skills. I don't even have a name, my victims named me."

"So tell me, Demon." Tyrion asked. "Are you ready to fight a mountain?"

"Men have moved mountain's before. what's the difference if one knocks down the mountain?"

"You do know him, don't you?" Tyrion asked making completely sure that Demon wasn't going to chicken out when he got a glance at the giant man.

"Yes, him and the hound, and their tales are quite famous where I come from. But tell me this small man. How do you kill something that's already dead?"

Silence hung over them as Demon sighed deeply. "If it weren't for the Lord of Light, I would be dead."

"But that's for a different time." He smiled as he stood up. "I'm going to fight for you, and you'll see, mountains do fall."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey before you read!

So I was thinking of making a sequel to this. Because for those who don't know, after the fight between Demon and the Mountain I'm ending it. And so I was going to make a sequel where Demon ends up in the company of Stannis Baratheon and his red priestess, Melisandre. Sound good? :3

Let's begin

Black and Red

It was an unusually bright day, and to the dark trained eyes, it burnt like hell. Demon had to hang his head to hide from such a bright light. The sun never bothered him so bad as it did today. Was this an omen? Or was it just a really bright day?

Demon stood beside the table of wine and food, he was enjoying the small shade that was given to him by the orangish gold fabric that hung above him. The day was warm, not to hot, not to cold. This was the type of day anyone who fished would go finishing.

The Mountain, that's who he was going to fight. A giant man who wove a Claymore like it was simple short sword. He had strength, that was very true, but you didn't just need strength. Demon had speed and smarts on his hand.

The crowd of people were cheering, no for him to win or for the mountain to win. But for blood, to see people fight to the death for the safety of one man who killed the king. They were going to see death, a corpse, blood, and a demon who's been blessed by the Lord of Light.

"So you are real."

Demon looked over his shoulder to see the imp. Sadly Demon still wore his cloak, he didn't see a reason to take it off. He was going to fight, and he fought many times in his cloak, just not people like the mountain. Maybe he should take it off?

Tyrion wore the same clothes he had been wearing throughout the whole trial, guess not even royalty could change their clothes. There was some equality in the system.

"Yes, I am." Demon said finally deciding to take off the cloak. He loosened the strings and pulled it off his figure.

Under his cloak he wore black trousers that were almost skin tight, this gave him perfect movement. His tunic was brown, the sleeves reached towards his elbows and a small V at the neck line. The Neck line, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the tunic were black. The shirt fabric itself looked to be made of thin fabric.

Around his waist were two dark brown leather belts. One held his trousers up, while the other one held three pouches all black and made of the same leather. The belt holding the pouches were slanted.

His boots were made of expensive black leather, they looked to expensive for him to afford, but it came from a dead man that fell at Demon's hands. They were free, and a lot more comfortable than the ones Demon had before.

Demon was a slender man with shoulder length black hair. Half his face was covered by bands. It didn't take one to notice that the side where the bands covered there was an eye patch underneath. His skin was white like snow and his eye was dark and green.

"Where is your armor?" Tyrion asked seeing that Demon wasn't wearing armor and there was certainly no armor around them.

"Armor? I'm an assassin, I don't need such things weighing me down. How fast could I be if I had metal weighing me down?"

"You could at least wear a helmet!"

"True, but I do have one." Demon knocked his knuckles against his head. With his rasps made three hollow knocks. He proudly wore a playful smile.

"That's not funny." Tyrion said.

"Never was." Demon shrugged turning towards the Imp. "I just want to know one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Do you want me to use my full strength? Or do you want me to play with him?"

Tyrion studied Demon for a few seconds, unsure what Demon could hide up his sleeve, but he played along and nodded. "Play with him if you wish or use your full strength just don't lose."

Demon's hand slid under his raveny bangs and under his eye patch. He slipped the patch off and walked over to Tyrion. "I understand."

Kneeling Tyrion got a look at the second eye. The bangs that were covering the side of his face were a reck, but it wasn't covering the eye that was hidden, and it wasn't a green eye, instead it took the color and brightness as fire.

The mixing colors of red, yellow and orange, burned brightly as Demon handed Tyrion the eye patch. "Hold on to that while I fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey before you read!

And let the fight BEGIN! :D

Hey have anyone noticed "Lord of Light" If you were to shorten it it would be "LOL" ?  
I'm guessing the Lord of Light makes you laugh? :D

Let's begin

Metal and Bone

There was a moment of silence before Demon stood up a light blush of embarrassment on his face. Tyrion stared almost fearfully at the flamed colored eye, he wasn't the first who stared fearfully at this eye of his. It was his contract with the Lord of Light, to remind him where he was going when death came. It was the source of his power, both the light and the darkness.

The crowd got loud again, both Demon and Tyrion looked at the two who came out. A tall giant man and a small looking boy. The Mountain and his squire. Demon couldn't help but to swallow dryly. He was at least shorter than the stories told of him, but still he was big and wore all that armor.

"In the sights of Gods and men," An old man said starting the beginning of the fight. "We gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this. . .man, Tyrion Lannister. My the mother grant him mercy and the father give him such justice that they deserve, My the warrior guide the hand of our champion - "

Trumpets started playing, cutting the older man off. Demon sighed deeply, a small part of him wanted to hear what the old man had to say. The old man gave a bow and exited to fighting arena.

The Mountain grunted pulling his sword from the squires hand. Demon couldn't help but to make a disgusted face at the mountain and the noise. The sound was nasty, hopefully that noise wasn't going to be made during the fight.

Demon sighed grabbing a long staff looking stick.

"What is that?" Tyrion asked, expecting a sword, or at least a spear.

"Ummm, last I checked it was a fighting staff...Except this ones not made from wood." Giving it a small twirl between his hand he hit the bottom against the ground and it made a loud twack. "My master, or mentor, said that this was made from dragon's bones. From a rib cage I think."

Demon flashed a small smile at Tyrion before walking out into the battle area. He did nothing flashy, nothing that would draw attention to him. All he really did was run his fingers through his bangs in some attempt to move them out of his face.

Turn around slightly he gave a small nod to the few sitting on a cushioned chair, he then turned his attention towards the armored man, pointing his staff at the man he spoke.

"You have been watched by the shadows,"

Demon swiftly dodged the harsh swing of the claymore.

"Oh, have I?" He scoffed.

Even for such a big guy he swung the sword with problem. For his size he was quick, something Demon over looked. Demon kept dodging the mountains attack while he finished speaking.

"You have been targeted by the Demons in the darkness."

Using his staff he pushed himself up, to where he flew over the mountain and landed behind him. And with a quick jab he lunged the staff into the back of mountain's armor. The huge man stumbled forward.

"And they have found you guilty."

"Shuddup!" the mountain hissed.

"I will be your guide to internal darkness."

Demon swung his staff knocking the mountain in the head, knocking off the helmet.

"I said shut the F-ck up!" The mountain was loud and swung as hard as he could.

"Make your prayers and peace with your god and may they have mercy on your damned soul - "

The mountain swung again with an irritated growl, this time he almost got Demon. The black haired male stumbled back and fell to his butt. Gasping Demon looked over at his staff that had flown from his hand, he then looked up at the mountain who had a big grin on his face.

"Now, make prayers with your god." He mocked lifting his sword high up in the air. Without a second warning the sword came down and hit with a loud clang!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey before you read!

"You have been watched by the shadows, You have been targeted by the Demons in the darkness, and they found you guilty. I will be your guide to eternal darkness, make your prayers and peace with your god and may they have mercy on your damned soul."

^ - That's what Demon's order says before they kill someone :3

And do i have anyones back up if I make a sequel to this? With Melisandre and Stannis Baratheon?

Let's begin

The Shadows Under the Sun

Silence hung over the crowd at the body that laid on the ground. Well, the body that should have been there. The Mountains sword was against the ground, with no Demon in sight. Anyone could of sworn that the male was there, that he was pinned, and death waited for him.

Everyone exchanged glances as if he would suddenly appear right next to them. Some even looked up in the sky, as if he just flew away. Tyrion felt something prick up inside him, it was an indescribable emotion. His death would surely come of this.

"Damn! That surely was close!" The twisted laugh of Demon made everyone's head turn towards the judges seat. His laugh and voice was loud and echoed through the crowd. There stood no other than Demon, he was sitting above the queen, balancing himself on the top of her chair.

His legs hung on each side of the queens head. Demon leaned forward as if to look down upon the queen. "Can you believe he almost killed me?" He asked as if he was having a normal conversation with a normal person instead of the queen, the same woman who wanted her brother killed.

"I underestimated you! And trust me! That wont happen again!" Demon called out to the Mountain. Jumping up from from his seat, ignoring whatever was being yelled at him. Demon re-entered the arena.

He turned his attention towards Tyrion and with a cocky teeth showing smile he pointed to his red eye, in a "I got you" way. Lifting his free hand he caught the massive sword before it sliced down on him.

"I Hope you've made your peace with God." Demon said darkly before he kicked the mountain in the chest, pushing him back with unhuman strength. "Because to hell you are going."

Calmly he walked towards his staff while the mountain started to charge. Swinging his mighty sword he aimed for Demon once again, in hope to cut his head off. But Demon disappeared again, except this time he appeared behind the mountain.

There was a loud and confusing gasp from the unbelieving crowd. The mountain became more and more irritated every time Demon would dodge his attacks. Left, right, down, and even up, no matter where the mountain swung, Demon dodged with little to no ease.

"Your f-cking brat! Stay still!" The Mountain hissed darkly.

"Sure." Demon said stopping completely, a twisted smile rising his lips.

The mountain made one of those grunting noises that Demon hated with a passion. He shivered with disugst. The mountain swung his sword down, half expecting for Demon to dodge out the way, but instead Demon reached his hand up again, catching the sword.

"I think it's time to end this, don't you?" He asked his grip tightening greatly.

The mountain pulled, trying to get his sword back, but it almost felt like it was in stone. "What the 'ell?!"

Tilting his hand up slightly and the sword shattered, once again a shock gasped echoed through the crowd. Demon wasn't indestructible, sure with the Lord of Light fueling him with powers, he was strong and fast with powers no one would think of. But he was human.

A long deep wound was on his palm, and blood filled up this his hand in a small pool of blood. When his hand was down the blood ran rapidly down his fingers and dripped to the ground.

Sighing Demon lunged forward shoving his hand in the mountains face, only to kick the man legs, knocking him to the ground with a loud thunk! After grabbing the closets shard Demon sat on the man's chest. Raising the shard high he plunged it straight down, in hope of getting the mountains neck, ending it one and for all.

But once again things weren't going in the direction Demon hoped, it seemed at this rate the fight was never going to end right. The mountain still had the broken sword in his hand, and with that he thrusted it into Demon's chest.

There was a loud gasp and the mountain pushed the smaller male of his chest. And stood up victorious. The crowd cheered wildly, the queen smiled, and Tryion covered his face with his hand.

Standing up Demon pulled the sword from his chest and thrusted it into the mountain's neck. The broken blade protruding through the front of his neck. There was a cry of confusion and the mountain start choking on his blood.

Within a matter of minutes the mountain fell to his knees than to the ground, dead. The crowd was in silence and stared at Demon, half hoping he would just die right on the spot. But here Demon stood, his bloody hand to his bloody chest.

"Looks like I won." He laughed painfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey before you read!

Oh guys, this is late, this chapter was long over due. Here it is and everyone smile!

Let's begin

A Black Heart

Everyone remained silent until one brave soul stood up and started cheering. Within a matter of seconds everyone was screaming and cheering for Demon. He kept his eyes glued to the shocked mother queen as she stared back at Demon, they didn't break this stare.

His lips curled up and he raised both hands into the hair. With fists in the air he yelled "NOT TODAY!"

Not many people would understand what he meant, and a few people got silent, but as Demon slowly spun around, they got wild again at his teeth-showing-smile. Not today came from a saying one of his older masters taught him.

"_What do we say to death?_"

It was a very common saying in his order. They were always facing death, many of the assassins died because they didn't scream at death. It was the saying Demon got through when he was tossed out into the wild with nothing but his clothes on. That was his last step to becoming apart of the order.

Being thrown into the wild with only your clothes on your back, was the last test. It showed if you could survive and tell death not today. Twenty-four people were casted into the wild, only ten came back, Demon was one of those boys.

He gave Tyrion a thumbs up, even through his pain, he looked as if he hadn't been wounded at all. But blood was still pumping out both wounds, and when he turned back to the judges the bad news was laid on him.

The Right hand man had stood up, and Demon fell to his knee. Not out of willingness, but because the lost of blood had caught up to him. His hand went back to his chest and he coughed up blood, right when the older male spoke.

"Because of unseen power, and a very unfair fight, you have lost."

. *.

"Stop!" Demon yelled. "F-ck! I said stop! What in the name of the Light are you doing?!"

The black haired male fought against both the elder men as they tried to take his shirt off. They were both maesters, healers in medicine. Demon rebelled greatly with them, the last thing he wanted for them to see is what happens when he's healing.

Demon was granted yet another gift from the Lord of Light. He could heal faster than anyone in the world, there was no healing spells, no magic. This healing wasn't a fast within a day, no it was half the time it normally takes for a human to heal.

Just with his healing it hurt like bloody hell if he were to attempt to use any of the powers given to him by the Lord of Light. All his source of power would be directed for his healing.

"Now, don't fuss, we're trying to help you before you bleed out." The black robe wearing one spoke trying to hold down Demon's arms.

The didn't care for his safety, they just wanted to know how he did all that. Vanishing like smoke, and appearing where he did. Breaking a claymore with just a turn of his wrist, and the inhuman strength he had when he pushed the Mountain back.

They couldn't throw him into a cell and beat the answers out of him, not when he was bleeding out in front of them. Which really was just the infected blood being pushed from his body. It would stop within minutes, and new blood would pump through his veins.

Shover his non-bleeding hand in the black robe man's face a small purplish black light appeared for a half second before extinguishing. Pain shot through Demon's body and he groaned deeply, feeling his strength quickly vanishing.

Demon's breathing was heavier than before, and his heart had slowed down greatly. He was about to pass out, he could feel it. His green eye looked in the direction of the door where two guards stood. His red eye was covered by hair, Demon made sure that eye was closed.

"Will he be alright?" The mother queen asked.

Oh, the mother queen was in here along with her father. Two dangerous people who were greatly interested in his power. And if he didn't work with them, he would be killed just like Tyrion was supposed to be.

"If he stops acting like a brat he would." The right hand man spoke.

"If you stop fighting we could get that shirt off." The bearded maester spoke.

"Yea but there are some things you don't need to see!" Demon pushed them back using his feet. They didn't need to see the healing Demon did.

"What are you hiding under there?" Tywin asked.

"Why are you wanting to kill me? Because I won?" Demon snapped. "Because there was no god-damn rules when it came to the fight to the death!?"

He flinched painfully and exhaled. There was no way in hell he could keep this up for much longer, they were going to find out either way. Then he would be burnt at the stake, could men be charged as being a witch?

Silence hung over them as Demon leaned back. They couldn't kill him, he wouldn't let them, and they weren't going to kill Tyrion, because Demon was going to bust him out. F-cking nobles changing the rules of a life or death fight.

With a sharp gasp Demon allowed them to take his shirt off. Milk of the poppy would sooth the pain, they might as well bring that over, nothing else was going to work.

The mother queen gasped at the sight of Demon's exposed flesh. Both maester stared with interest and Tywin remained silent and kept a normal composure, but he was just as puzzled as the rest of the people in the room.

Demon had his scars like everyone else who fought in battles, the longest scar he had was at his side. He should of died from that scar, but with his healing and his _Friends_ he pulled through.

But the sight of him now, while his healing was going on was a lot different. It started at his heart. Right where he heart was supposed to be was a black spot, the size of a normal human's heart. Lines came from this black heart and spread through his body, well just the torso.

It was all under the skin, his heart had turned black, and so did the blood in his veins. This was how he healed, the blood around the wound was cut off while new blood took its spot. This stopped him from getting infections, as fast as normal people would.

"I would like to keep this in this room. If this ever gets out I swear by my life I will kill everyone of you." Demon threatened.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey before you read!

You know I'm almost beat that "Through the Fire and Flames" isn't really picking up like this has, but hey what can you say? This one is just way more cooler. Today it ends with this Chapter ~

Let's begin

Until the End

"_I made an oath to myself and to the Order, I will never kill an innocent. And for that I will bleed. You can torture me, and cut pieces of flesh and bone from my body, but as long as I shall live i will never spill the blood of an innocent or eternal darkness..._"

Demon was laying back on the bed that was given to him. His hands rested behind his head while he soaked up the darkness and the silence that came with it. Now only if his mind would stop repeating every goddamn word that was said after he told the queen he would accept.

"_I said I would accept, but only when your brother has committed a sin that would submit him into eternal darkness. Otherwise I cannot kill him."_

His own words rang in his head, he couldn't believe that he sounded so cool even though every fiber one him was burning in utter and pure pain. He almost sounded like he was getting her through a tough time.

What that woman wanted was the death of her younger brother, all because of a few things siblings can't get over. This is why Demon didn't know his parents or family. Stupid things that make a family a family.

The mother queen didn't even respond, instead she sent a hard slap to his face yelled something at him and jumped to the other side of the room while a guard came in. Once the mother queen left the guard took his at Demon, and this is why Demon was just laying on the bed.

Demon didn't even sit up when the door to his chamber opened back up, he just laid there. He just needed another day before he would leave, give himself a little bit of rest before he _disappeared_.

"Are you the one called Demon?" The male voice asked. "The one who fought for my brother in the arena?"

Demon sat up this time and faced in the direction of the man holding a torch. He was a strapping man, and if Demon recalled rightly that he only had one hand. A small smile came to his face.

"Yes, but I have been called Demo at one point."

There was a small pause and Demon stood up. "Forget its a joke between old friends. I'm going to assume you need my help to get your brother out of the mess?"

Jamie nodded and tossed demon a white tunic. Demon only had a second to hate the white color before he pulled the shirt over his head and left his cell following Jamie.

"So I'm guessing I can't have my weapons?"

"All your things have already been placed waiting for you and Tyrion." Jamie went on to explain the plan while they rushed to Tyrion's cell. Jamie jingled with the keys trying to find the right one, with the torch balancing between his hands.

"I hate this, move over." Demon said pushing him out of the way and breaking the lock before opening it.

"Oh get on with this you son of a whore!"

"Is that anyway to speak about of mother?" Jamie joked when he walked in.

Demon on the other hand stayed outside the cell, he had enough with the moldy smells and the stone walls. He now just wanted to leave, even though he could have done that at anytime. But this way it was much better way of leaving and still saving Tyrion.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

And soon they were rushing off out of the dungeon while Jamie spoke of their plan. They both were to get on a ship and leave King's Landing. Demon didn't even get a say in all of this. He could have spoken up and just simply said that he could keep Tyrion safe under the shadowy veil of his order?

No one, not even the King had control over that order. He could give the command for them to reveal themselves. But they would simply write a letter back in blood telling the king to come and find them.

The North was a pretty big place, there was many hiding places to pick from.

He didn't make a deal with the queen, she hadn't paid him, so their contract was void. And he was with Tyrion until he was proven innocent. And the lord of light only knows how long that was going to be.

"Jamie." Demon called to the knight while he caught up to him. "I owe you my life, if you ever need anything, or run into any trouble." Demon pulled at the silver band off of his middle finger. "Take this down to the harbor master Roke. Tell him Demon from _The Shadows_ sent you and he'll take you somewhere safe."

Jamie nodded giving his thanks and once he turned around Demon spoke. "Salt water will releave the words you'll need to say when you are taken to my order. Never take that band off, it will save your life.."

With that Jamie and Demon parted ways. Demon made his way up the stairs where he believed Tryion. Up the stairs and staring at the door Demon stood frozen. How many knocks was he supposed to do? Was it two, wait three?

Flustered and frustrated he growled dark words and stared hard at the door. Out of all the things to forget he forgot the knocking order? Demon wanted to slam his head into the door. What was it? What was it!

Demon sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair, he didn't need to know the knocking order, this door couldn't hold him, and in no way was Tyrion going to leave without him.

"He's not here yet?" Demon asked stepping out from one of the many shadows of the room to a man standing close to the door.

Demon held at his wound, by now it was gushing blood and would bleed through the shirt any minute now. Wouldn't he blend in? The man jumped seeing Demon walk out from the shadows.

Finding his things Demon went straight to equipping them. The cloak would hide the blood, and his staff would prove a great walking stick. As for the pouches, they could be used for later if needed.

"You're the man who fought for Tyrion." He answered still a little shocked that there was no need for a door when it came to Demon.

"Aie, I am. He's' not here is he?" Demon asked again finishing up what he was doing.

"Ah, no, not yet."

Demon sighed deeply. "He's digging a grave that not even I would touch."

The conversation died after that, and when Tyrion did show up, it was only for the worst. Everyone in the room knew what Tryion did, it was all over his face. There was rushing to the boat and even the bald male came with them.

They left in the sounds of alarm bells, ringing their good-bye, and Tyrion's sin.

_**To be continued in Season 5!**_


End file.
